


He's Back!

by thebadgerclan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After The Maze, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Poor Harry Potter, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, harry is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Harry comes out of the maze.  Y/N is there for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	He's Back!

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Goblet of Fire and was inspired to write this. Enjoy :D

Hours had passed since Harry and the other champions had entered the maze. You were seated between Ron and Hermione while you waited. Finally, Harry and Cedric emerged. The crowd cheered, but something was wrong. Harry was hunched over Cedric’s body, his shoulders shaking. “Keep everyone in their seats, a boy’s just been killed.”

You, Ron, and Hermione ran from the stands at once. The few that tried to stop you were shoved aside. “That’s my son!” Amos was kneeling at his son’s side. “My boy!” His anguish could be felt by all. Dumbledore was next to Harry, trying to detach him from Cedric. “He’s home,” he said. “You both are.” Harry’s sobs shattered your heart. You flew to his side. “Harry, sweetheart, you’re safe, you’re alright. I’ve got you,” you pulled him into your arms. He looked up at you, and said two words, two words that sent ice into your heart. “He’s back!” 

***

After the exposure of Barty Crouch Jr., you met Harry in Dumbledore’s office. He was practically glued to your side, refusing to let go of you. “When we touched the cup, it was a portkey, we went to a graveyard,” Harry explained, gripping your hand tightly. “Wormtail killed Cedric. He brought Voldemort back, w-with one of his father’s bones, Wormtail’s hand, and my blood. We fought, but our wands connected. And I saw my parents.”

“ Priori Incantatem,” Dumbledore whispered. “2 wands who share the same core cannot do battle, Harry. That is why you saw your parents.” You tried to comfort Harry, but he was staring off into the distance. “Come, Madame Pomfrey will want to see you.”

***

Once Harry was bandaged up, you went to see him. “How ya feelin’?” He reached for your hand, but didn’t look at you. “He’s back Y/N,” he repeated. “I know love, we’re going to be ok, we’ll figure this out. We’re not alone in this.” He finally looked at you. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” You kissed his hand. “I’ll be fine, I’m by your side till the end, remember?” He cracked a little smile, remembering what you tell him every time he almost manages to get himself killed. “You need to rest,” you tell him, standing from the bedside chair. “No! No, Y/N, please don’t leave me!”

“I’m just going to change baby, I’ll be right back, I promise.” Harry looked like he didn’t believe you. “5 minutes honey, I swear.” “Alright,” he said, looking sad. You kissed him before running back to your dorm to change. When you returned, Harry had tears running down his face. You sat on the edge of the bed. “Talk to me, love, please.” You took his hand again. “He said my parents would be proud of me. He called my mother a ‘filthy muggle’. Y/N, I wanted to die. I was so close to seeing mom and dad.” 

You lay next to him now, his head on your chest, your arms around him, holding him close. “I won’t pretend to understand the pain you felt tonight, Harry,” you told him. “But your parents would be proud. Not for any reason ~he~ thinks they would be, but because of how far you’ve come. You’re so strong Harry, you’ve done more than anyone else I know. And I’m proud of you. I’m so proud. We can do this, we can fight this.”

Harry was crying again now, but this time, it was a mix of grief and joy. Grief over Cedric, grief of the battle to come. But joy, joy of knowing that his parents thought he was ready for what was on the horizon, joy that you were proud of him, and joy that you were safe. “I love you Y/N,” he whispered, fighting sleep. “I love you more Harry. Sleep now my love, I’m right here.” And so he did. And for a moment, all was well


End file.
